The Homie Server
The Homie Server is Sly's public server that most Critters and Homies use as there is no current Creature Server History It was originated as a Hamachi server created by DryNinja (Filip/Rand0mWorld) and hosted by Zezoz (Victor) as a fan server. It was eventually port forward hosted by Theo (TheodoreTheDwarf/Theo_Shiio) and gained plugins and some more proper server running tools, and expanded to around 3,500 homies. It was then transfered to Boukan1 (Goobzz) for three days until "his computer fucked up" (quote by Xiraan) until it was transferred to SonicBang (Scott/EpikSonic). It was ulitmately transferred to Sam (Gberdimuhammedov/Xiraan) in Summer of 2012. The server became known as the Official Homie Server after Sly recorded this video on November 20, 2012. Once Sam began hosting, he began implementing more "servers" best described as servers within servers. Creative was added, and the Survival server was changed to PvP. Survival Games was added later, which became the main attraction of the server due to Sly and Kootra playing there during Wake up with Sly And Kootra, as well as Sly's first survival games video on the server with ImmortalHD. Eventually, the server was hosted by CraftNode Staff (this may not be 100% accurate) Admins Samuel "Xiraan" Alen- The Homie Server's "Chariman Of The Board", Sam became host of the server in 2012. He handles most of the Homie Server's opperations, and is the main plugin Manager for the Homie Server Fillip "DryNinja/Rand0mWorld/Flippy"- The Homie Server's founder and owner. Flippy was the one that came up with the idea of forming a Homie server, although his involvement is minimal. He joins the server ocassionally and plays with Homies. But he is now currently now longer an admin. Goobzz "Boukan1/Goobzz1"- Goobzz has been with the server almost since the beginning. He does general help with plugins, and is active on the server. He recently announced that he will be taking a break from the server. He's currently in a relationship with the mod _SummerSolstice_ Daniel "Paused/PausedGaming"- Dan became a mod in the spring of 2013, and quickly moved to admin due to his technical skills and popularity amongst the Homies. He is one of the most active admins'.' Scott "Scutt/SonicBang/EpikSonic"- Scott acts as the Homie servers media director. He performed the majority of the coding for the Homie Server website. Tommy "Tommol/Tom/EpicTrekzzHD"- Tommy was a dedicated homie who eventually became a mod in 2013, and became admin that summer. He is the newest addition to the admin team. 'Mods' *'Elena "Summer/_SummerSolstice_"'- Elena has been a mod on the Homie Server since 2013. She has currently been inactive due to computer issues. She is in a relationship with Goobzz *'Peesh "PeeshPeesh/DaPeesh"'- Peesh became a mod in Summer of 2013. She was best known on the server for her amazing drawings of players on the server and co hostes homie talk with her friend vanessa. She is also a bamf cop and loves obsidian. *'Jade "J4DE1/J4DE_"'- Jade is a mod on the Homie Server who earned her postion in 2013. She is best known by the homies for being British. She is also loved by Meow. Meow wants to be the Ken to her The Child. *'Sable "Fumbleina"'- Sable earned her postion as mod along with Jade in 2013. She's currently in a relationship with RAPiiiDzzz. *'Sinja "Chilagotton/Chila"'- Chila became a mod along with Jade and Sable, and is best known on the server for her drawing skills and her love of mushrooms. She's currently in a relationship with Milan. *'Amy "amyxnova/amyxslyfox"'- Amy is one of the newest moderators. She is best known for her genuine love for the homies and her love of the Pokemon Eevee, since she is one. She is currently in a relationship with Theo. *'Olli "AsTRoFoNiK_/Astro"'- Olli is one of the newest mods, as well as the first member of the Homie Server Build Team. He's known for his amazing building skills and mostly plays Survival Games. *'Al "bigalmonter"'- Al is one of the newest moderators, and has been good friends with all of the staff before his promotion. He's best known for his fedora and his love of Hard Rock. He is heavily influenced by the Chicago Syndicate. He is currently in a relationship with Clarie (Clofarie), an admin on SCMowns server, she is also an artist. *'Tyler "Hippinator"'- Tyler has been on the mod team longer than the rest. He was once a member of ThePiecraftTeam, and was demoted for a short time due to inactivity before returning to the server. He is also a cunt. *'Vanessa"shinygal1"-'''Vanessa was demoted in early on 2013 but still stay on the server to host homie talk along side her friend Peesh. She soon would become a PR in the summer of 2013 not long after she was a mod once more. *'Jonah"IceHielo"'-Jonah became a mod in the summer of 2013. 'Former Staff' *'Milan "ToxicAWOL159/Toxic/Panda" Jain'''- Milan became a moderator in January of 2013. He was eventually promoted to admin shortly after due to his charisma with the Homies. He is real life friends with Sam. He was known as a lover of Pandas and hugs all the homies on the server. He was demoted to PR in the summer of 2013 due to reasons not disclosed to the public. He is currently in a relationship with Sinja. *'Jamie "doodlebeat/Doodle/AlphaShotZ/Jaim"'- Jamie was an admin since late Zezoz hosting. He organized many Homie Server events and such, as well as being one of the most active admins. He's best known for Youtube, his love of Indie Gaming and interaction/participating with Homies. He resigned in Winter 2013 due to a disagreement between him and Flippy. - RIP Voice. *'Jared "Jared9001/ThatJarebearGuy/JarebearTheArcanine" Curtis'- Jared became mod in the winter of 2012, after playing on the server off and on since it began. He's best known for his skills in pvp, his Pokemon knowledge, and general love of the homies. He was demoted in the spring of 2013 due to issues with the distribution of items in the survival world, and was banned from the survival world. He still remains active on the other servers. *'Theo "TheodoreTheDwarf/Theo_Shiio"'- Theo was an admin since around the time the server began. He hosted the server when Victor ended his time as host, but became slightly more inactive after that time. He was eventually demoted to mod, and then removed from staff in 2013. He's currently in a relationship with Amy. *'Thom "Database90/Data"'- Thom became a mod along with Sinja, Jade, and Sable. He is best known for his time on PvP. He was demoted in spring of 2013. *'Lindsay "LetsWreakHavoc"'- Lindsay became a mod in 2013 along with Jade, Sinja, Sable, and Thom. She was best known for her hilarious antics with the homies and her love of Entei. She was demoted and banned in spring of 2013. She was later allowed in in the server in the summer of 2013. *'Jake "NotchTheMudkip"'- Jake was an admin since around when Scott began hosting. He's best known for his love of Dr Who and Pokemon. He was demoted in 2013 due to inactivity. *'Felicia' "Feli" '- An on and off admin who had periods on the server but remained close to the admin staff during her inactivity. She is best known for her humour and stealing Jamie's vocal chords. 'ThePiecraftTeam The Piecraft Team is a group of admins and mods created by Sam that record youtube videos together, ranging from Machinimas to Let's Plays, though mostly Minecraft oriented. Sam left the group in 2013 to focus on his youtube channel, XiraanMC. Category:Servers Category:Slyfox